


[J軒] Gummy boy

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[J軒] Gummy boy

陳廷軒跟Jack在一起一個月了，兩人就計劃了一個小旅行。旅行大巴上陳廷軒窩在Jack的懷抱裡，抱著對方的手臂撒著嬌。

小朋友還將自己的手跟對方比大小，「Jack 你的手比我大好多」

「寶貝 不只是手吧」說著就低下頭跟陳廷軒交換了一個吻，小孩正在吃著草莓味的軟糖，被Jack突然的吻嚇到了，對方就趁著他晃神之際搶掉了他口中的軟糖。

陳廷軒假裝地生氣地捶著對方的胸口，「哥哥 就會欺負我」

「你在床上也欺負我不少 整天挑戰我的忍耐力」」

「哼 現在又不在床上」

「反正其他人都睡了 來場不一樣的車震」

Jack舔了舔陳廷軒的帶笑的眼角，在耳邊用氣音說了聲：「敢嗎 寶貝」

「來呀 小孩就是愛玩刺激的 哥哥 快放進來 軒軒一秒也等不及」

陳廷軒修長的小腿已經在Jack的大眼內側磨擦著，不斷向著對對方的堅硬磨蹭著，手狠狠撩動著對方的情慾底線。

「哥哥 慾火焚身還忍著 遲早會早泄的」

Jack被小妖精撩得臉色又變了，看來不好好懲罰他是不會知道錯的。

Jack抬起陳廷軒小巧的臉蛋，咬下了紅潤的嘴唇，陳廷軒吃痛地捏了捏Jack毫無贅肉的腰線。肌膚下還透著絲絲紅暈，明明只不過是個孩子，卻像隻整天勾人的小狐狸，當然也要看看勾的對象是誰。

兩人愈吻愈動情，Jack的手伸進了陳廷軒的褲頭，握著那半硬的青芽開始套弄。陳廷軒才想起平時Jack出任務時，他都忍不往帶著Jack留下的皮手套自慰，微粗糙的質感能讓陳廷軒快速到達高潮，更何況是對方那帶溫度的掌心。

只不過是幾下的套弄，陳廷軒就舒服得發出輕吟，主動撩起自已寬大的T恤，兩指夾著在空氣中挺立的乳尖，用力地揉捏得紅腫，小嘴還不停都念叨著：「Jack哥哥 要吸軒軒的乳頭嗎」

「軒軒的胸吸了就會變大嗎」

「你還是喜歡有胸的嗎」

「沒有 我只喜歡你」

「喜歡我什麼」

「喜歡你兩張嘴都會吸」

Jack低下頭舔拭著陳廷軒粉紅色的乳首，還一下下啃咬著，舌尖沿著螺旋紋瘋狂打轉，很快就被挑釁得全身發軟的陳廷軒自動弓起腰讓Jac的動作更方便，小孩為了堵住自己口中的淫叫，就像小貓撒嬌地咬上了Jack的肩膀，「哥哥...好癢...」

Jack的吮吸聲細細碎碎地從大巴後座傳出，手的速度也不斷加快著，大掌中的青芽也開始噴出了零零星星的前列腺液，Jack低頭舔掉了小朋友前端的淫液，還意猶未盡地還舔了舔嘴角。

「哥哥 好不會舔 還是軒軒教你吧」

陳廷軒跪在後座間隙用牙齒咬下Jack的褲鏈，用臉蛋蹭了蹭對方堅挺的性器，舌頭舔弄著布料下的粗大，灰色內褲裡隱約出透出對方碩大的形狀，嘴巴迫不及待含上Jack的性器。

小小的嘴巴根本含不住那勃起的形狀，像小孩喝奶一樣吮吸著，雙手也開始擼動著，一下一下往嘴裡送進。舌尖捲動著柱身，莖身的每一個小皺摺都被溫暖的口腔呵護著，後方的兩個小囊袋也不受冷落地親吻著。

Jack的大手伸進了對方的髮間，性器在他的動作下更深入陳廷軒的口中，幾下的深喉讓陳廷軒因缺氧而漲紅了臉。

「寶寶 吸這麼用力 會把老公吸壞的」

陳廷軒輕輕啃咬著Jack的唇，對方的手伸進了他衣服的下擺，陳廷軒趁機跨坐上Jack的大腿，拉開自己短褲的褲管，露出楚楚可憐的分身跟粉嫩的後穴。

小朋友還自己將兩根手指塞進緊緻的小穴內，手指被穴肉緊緊吸附上，另一隻手還伸進自己的嘴巴攪動著，來不及吞下的唾液沿著頸線流到被蹂躪紅腫的乳頭。

「哥哥 快點放進來 軒軒這裡餓了」

手指輕輕地抽插著，帶出裡面的淫液浸濕了Jack的大腿。

Jack抱起這小妖精壓在了他身上，小朋友的長腿也直接纏在自己腰上，Jack擼動了幾下自已的性器就是挺進了陳廷軒的身體。

「寶貝 就這麼餓嗎 擴張都沒做就要吃」

陳廷軒被對方突然的進入痛得眼角帶淚，手還死死捂著自己的嘴巴，生怕發出一絲呻吟。

性器在他的體內不斷變大，塞滿了狹窄的小穴。龜頭也一下就頂到了陳廷軒的敏感點，故意輕輕地磨擦那塊小軟肉，壞心的戀人在挑戰著自己的忍耐力。

「哥哥...用力點...操軒軒...啊啊...」

雙腿將對方的腰纏得更緊，想讓兩人的身體更無縫地貼合著。

Jack的紅髮在窗外的陽光下顯得會發光，陳廷軒一息間讓看得晃了神，小穴不由自主地收縮著，夾得Jack連抽插都不順行。

「寶貝 別夾這樣緊 放鬆點」

「啊啊...我不夾緊點...你會被人搶走的...」

「沒事幹嘛...你這麼...帥嘛」

Jack咬了咬陳廷軒泛紅的雙唇，唇舌交纏地交換了一個悠長的吻。

Jack的下身開始用力地在小穴內運動著，壁肉像是無數個吸盤地吮吸著，每一次的進出隱隱約約帶著裡面的媚肉，Jack將陳廷軒甜膩的叫聲都吞掉了。

大巴上的後座瘋狂顛簸著，每一次震動都讓Jack更深入陳廷軒的體內，龜頭重重地撞在敏感點上，陳廷軒忍不住捲縮著腳趾，一波波的快感湧起，頸線仰起的那一刻，就忍不住將濁液噴到對方的衣服上。

射完的陳廷軒永遠會害羞地道歉，水靈靈的眼睛看著對方。

「寶貝 你記得要給我舔乾淨」

「哥哥...再快點...那裡...那裡...」

下身的速度只加不減地頂弄著，高潮後的陳廷軒又勃起了，性器就抵在對方的腹肌中，每次進出陳廷軒的鈴口就會被Jack身上的金屬磨到。

突然前面的乘客回頭一望，陳廷軒怕得緊縮著小穴，幸好有驚無險。

「寶貝 你怕被人看見在外面還這麼騷」

Jack的下身更賣力地運動著，把陳廷軒撞得快散架，雙手纏上他的脖子拉進自己。

「哥哥...快點給軒軒吃...」

「這就給你」

Jack在幾下人的抽插下終於將濁液全數射給了陳廷軒，被燙燙的精液燙得敏感點高潮連連，陳廷軒也釋放了第二次。

「啊啊...哥哥好棒...」

「寶貝 記得夾緊我的東西」

「那我怎麼走路」陳廷軒嘟起小嘴投訴著戀人的惡劣，交換了一個事後吻。

「抱著就行了

被幹到全身無力的陳廷軒是被Jack橫抱著到酒店的，至於在房間有沒有繼續就沒人知道了。

旅行的兩天反正都在喂陳廷軒的兩張嘴。

這小軟糖太甜了。


End file.
